Shi no yume 死の夢
by July Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu vida acaba de empezar pero el tiempo se ha acabado? y si el hombre que amas sufrirá, ¿Debes apartarlo? Yo ya he tomado una decisión, y es la más difícil de todas… porque soñar sí cuesta, y cuesta demasiado. /Sasusauku Forever *o*/
1. Prólogo

_**¿Qué harías si tu vida acaba de empezar pero el tiempo se ha acabado? y si el hombre que amas sufrirá, ¿Debes apartarlo? Yo ya he tomado una decisión, y es la más difícil de todas…porque soñar sí cuesta, y cuesta demasiado.**_

* * *

><p>Un saludo a ls lectores, esta es mi primer historia en FF ojalá les guste :D.<p>

Un agradecimiento a mi onee-sama que hizo una imagen para este fic (te adoro, mil gracias ;D)

Sin más, espero en verdad que les agrade la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Era un día común en espera de algo nuevo e interesante que contar, mi cabello se mecía al compás del viento y el clima de verano era propicio para respirar aire fresco en esta ciudad, si en verdad lo hubiera deseado ahora mismo podría estar refrescándome en esas aguas cristalinas que bambolean con el trinar de las aves como fondo, pero hoy he decidido simplemente…observar.

Ahora la pregunta en cuestión seria, ¿Qué debo observar? ó ¿Por qué? Pues bien, observo lo que genera tanta felicidad en las personas; flores de colores llamativos y únicos, arboles de grandiosa altura con un frondoso follaje, nubes espumosas con miles de formas inimaginables, madres arrullando a sus nenes, padres devotos que juegan con sus pequeños, el cielo de un azul increíblemente hermoso, el sol irradiando su calor como un gran manto cálido que cubre a quienes se encuentra a su paso, y a niños que juegan entre sí con un aire lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad, sobre todo…rebosantes de salud.

Rebosantes de salud por poder hacer lo que desean, ingenuos al no saber lo que es la vida en verdad e inocentes por no haber tenido que caminar por el tramo oscuro que la existencia guarda para unos cuantos como yo, éste es el por qué de observar este cuadro macabro que se desarrolla ante mí, porque mientras todos ellos disfrutan y ven este día como uno de los más alegres de la semana a mi parecer no es más que un día grisáceo y turbulento que se burla de mi desdicha.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 años pero en algunos meses cumpliré los 18 (de acuerdo a las esperanzas de mis padres), tengo el cabello rosáceo (raro, pero lo tengo así por mi enfermedad) y es largo pues llega a mi cintura, mis ojos son verdes pero no como lo eran antaño ya que ahora son opacos y casi carentes de vida, mi tez es blanca (sin otra manera de describirme), estatura promedio de 1.60 y de delgada complexión, al final el cuadro se ve más desalentador porque se añade que tengo una enfermedad incurable y tan rara que no tiene nombre aún al menos puedo decir que según las teorías medicas sé que no sufriré al morir.

En fin, todo empezó el mismo día que inició mi amor por él; pues yo sabía muy bien que él, no me amaba…

* * *

><p>Si les gustó, quieren dar alguna crítica constructiva, etc., dejen su comentario y con gusto responderé.<p>

Hasta la próxima n.n


	2. Sakura s Tree

_**¿Qué harías si tu vida acaba de empezar pero el tiempo se ha acabado? y si el hombre que amas sufrirá, ¿Debes apartarlo? Yo ya he tomado una decisión, y es la más difícil de todas…porque soñar sí cuesta, y cuesta demasiado.**_

* * *

><p>:D Bien he aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia<br>Agradezco a Tash Masen y a CerezoDark sus comentarios

**Aclaraciones: **

Sakura será quien narre su historia  
><strong>SasuSaku<strong> - Diálogo  
>SasuSaku - Narración<p>

Sin más por el momento, que empiece la función ;)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1. <em>

_**Sakura´s Tree**_

* * *

><p><em>Porque cuando los sueños se mezclan con la realidad<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Crees en serio que alguien se preocuparía por una estúpida como tú? No me hagas reír niña tonta, a nadie engañas con esas lagrimas hipócritas ve a tu habitación me haces enfadar tan solo al verte.<strong>

No puede ser en serio mi mamá me quiere yo lo sé es solo que se siente enferma porque en verdad no me odia, yo sé que era mi culpa siempre lo es…

**¡¿Qué haces ahí idiota te dije que te movieras no entiendes que no te quiero ver?** – gritó mi mamá levantándose.

**Yo…ya me voy.** – susurre y corrí a mi cuarto donde mis muñecos me esperan, al menos ellos me quieren más que mi mamá…

Tengo seis años y me porto bien ni siquiera le pido juguetes a mi mamá solo la molesto cuando tengo mucha hambre pero yo sé que ella no lo ve así porque como ya me lo ha dicho, soy su hija y tiene derecho a hacer lo que desee conmigo…

**Hola Midori, ¿Cómo estás hoy, me extrañaste mucho? Porque yo sí te extrañé** – abracé a mi muñeca preferida con fuerza igual que hacía cada que mi madre me gritaba.

**¡¿Qué haces estúpida no te dije que tiraras esas muñecas? Solo sirven para perder el tiempo, debes madurar** – agarró mis muñecas después de azotar la puerta de mi cuarto y las tiró todas al piso frente a mi menos a mi querida Midori.

**Por favor mami no lo hagas, por favor** – no debí hablar porque vio a mi Midori y también la arrojó al suelo luego de romperle su bracito, me agaché para tratar de agarrarla pero mi mamá se enojó y me pateó para que no pudiera tomarla de ahí.

**¡Quítate de allí inútil que no sirves para nada! ¿No entiendes que debes hacer lo que te diga porque soy tu madre?** – En el mismo momento en que iba a golpearme de nuevo llegó papá y la detuvo a tiempo pero no se veía igual a siempre…

**¡¿Qué mierda hacías con Sakura? Estás ebria de nuevo ¿No es así Karin? ¡Sakura vete de aquí! Voy a hablar con _tu_ madre a solas** – Me levanté rápido para que no se enojara también conmigo.

**Ya voy papi** – Me fui corriendo rumbo al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa donde iba siempre que mis padres discutían para esconderme debajo de mi árbol especial, ese árbol que tiene flores con pétalos rosas en sus ramas y que al compás del viento se dejan caer en el césped junto a mis pies pero que está lejos del parque porque va adentrándose en el bosque al que mi papá dice siempre que no vaya.

**¿Tú no me lastimarías verdad cerecito?** – Cerecito era el nombre que le había dado al arbolito, me senté y dejé que mis lagrimas salieran mientras me acurrucaba cada vez más hacia cerecito, no me quejaría ni preguntaría por qué a mi pues ya sé la respuesta…no merezco ser feliz porque soy mala como mi madre me ha dicho siempre.

**¿Estás bien? – **¿Oí que me hablaban?

**¿Eh, qué sucede?** – Cuando me di cuenta de que era un niño el que me hablaba me dio mucha vergüenza haberme quedado dormida aquí, seguro pensaría que soy patética por eso me mira tanto debo tener algo embarrado y…

**¡¿No me estás poniendo atención cierto?** – Oí cómo me gritaba y me asusté, más aún cuando vi que el sol estaba cerca de esconderse…

**Lo siento, pero no te oí** – Vi cómo su ceja derecha temblaba lo que se me hizo muy gracioso y me reí sin querer molestarlo pero noté que se enojaba porque infló sus mejillas – **No quería molestarte lo juro pero vi que tu ceja temblaba y…**

**¡Mi ceja no tiembla! Estás mintiendo. Además, qué hacías acostada ahí te puede pasar algo – **Casi me vuelvo a reír pero recordé que a él no le gusta y decidí responderle a su nueva pregunta.

**Es solo que, me escondía** – ¿Le debería contar lo que pasaba en mi casa? Pero si se asustaba y se iba y ¿Si no quería hablar conmigo?

**¿De quién te escondías y por qué, te hicieron daño? – **Se lo contaría, después de todo no creo que me ignore.

**No, es que mis papás estaban peleando y me escondí aquí debajo de este árbol porque aquí vengo siempre que mis papás pelean… – **Lo vi cómo se sentaba a mi lado junto a cerecito y me mirabe con la nariz y el ceño fruncidos.

**Hmm, bueno creo que no debes ponerte triste…es más si quieres podemos jugar aquí todos los días para que no te sientas sola ¿Estás de acuerdo?** – Todo lo que me dijo me gustó mucho y más porque vi que se puso rojito ya que se notaba por su piel tan blanca.

**Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Es un trato? – **Me paré de un brinco y le extendí mi mano.

**Por supuesto, siempre estaremos juntos ¿No es así? – **Se levantó y luego de limpiarse la mano en su pantalón me tomó la mano igual a cuando mi papi cerraba negocios con su amigo.

**Sí, ¿Seremos amigos por siempre? – **Tenía mis dudas por eso mejor le pregunté para saber más del trato que estábamos cerrando.

**Hmm, bien pero debes venir siempre a las 4 ¿De acuerdo? – **Quise preguntarle ¿Por qué a las 4? Pero creí mejor guardar silencio o se podría enojar de verdad.

**Sí, estaré aquí a esa hora todos los días pero ahora me debo ir o mis papás se darán cuenta que no estoy – **Y recién me di cuenta de que no había soltado su mano en todo este tiempo lo que provocó que me sonrojara y quitara mi mano para que no se diera cuenta pero sí lo hizo porque se empezó a reír bajito.

**Bueno, te veré mañana –** Bien se lo dejaría pasar esta única ocasión por ser mi amigo pero a la próxima le diría que no estoy de acuerdo en que se ría de mí.

**Hasta mañana** – Me sentí tan feliz de poder tener un amigo porque mi mamá no me dejaba pues decía que tenerlos era para gente inútil, pero no me importa porque no le diré y vendré siempre a verlo aunque mamá no quiera…Ya casi llego a casa, ya casi...

**¡Sakura, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Ya es muy tarde! –** Mi papi se enojó pero me iré corriendo a mi habitación antes de que se enoje más.

**Lo siento papi** – Me metí a casa y pude oír cómo es que mi mamá lloraba y cuando me acerqué a su cuarto la escuché decir que todo era mi culpa por parecerme tanto a _ella_ pero _¿Quién es ella? _Lo pensé pero decidí que eso no tenía importancia ahora ya que tengo un nuevo amigo y debo acostarme a dormir.

**Hola Midori, prometo que te arreglaré mañana con la aguja de la costura de mamá después de tomar clases con Kakashi-sensei, ¿Sabes algo? Hoy hice un amiguito y es muy tierno, él va a ser mi amigo siempre…Buenas noches Midori, descansa porque mañana será un gran día.**

* * *

><p><em>La fantasía ya no te deja escapar...<em>

* * *

><p>Y como dije en el capitulo anterior...<br>Si les gustó, quieren dar alguna crítica constructiva, etc., dejen su comentario y con gusto responderé.  
>Hasta la próxima n.n<p> 


End file.
